Shokugeki no Soma Wiki:About
The Shokugeki no Soma Wiki is an English-based Wiki focusing on the Shokugeki no Soma series by Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki. The Wiki also focuses on anything related to the main series itself such as the anime adaptation, novels, spin-offs, et cetera. History 2012: Early Stages Our roots The wiki was founded by 1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv on 27th November 2012 but was abandoned not long after. Subsequently after being abandoned by its founder, the Wiki was in need of an adopter, and although there were discussions on adopting the wiki by a few capable users come the ending of 2012, it ultimately fell apart due to various reasons. 2013: Adoption and New Administrations Chingaruna517's early efforts Though the Wiki was not administrated by anyone for a long period of time, a user, Chingaruna517 managed to adopt this Wiki via a request in Community Central Wiki after making some 35 edits in a week. The request was handed in on the 26 March 2013 and was approved by Merrystar, a staff member, on 1 April 2013. After gaining the status of an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, he then focused his efforts in expanding the site, amassing over 2000 edits in half a year. Deveros' brief tenure and Torquil's introduction Chingaruna517 then recruited Deveros to the administration group as his first co-admin on 3 April 2013. On 24 July 2013, Deveros decided to pull out of the development team due to various reasons. He sent a request to Chingaruna517 to end his tenure here. On 21 July 2013, a new user, Torquil was also added to the administration squad by Chingaruna517 himself, despite only making 1 edit on his first day. He is seen as Deveros' replacement since the latter resigned three days later. With Deveros departing, the other two became considerably active users at the time and formed various affiliations with other Wikis. During the period till the end of the year, the Wiki has managed to affiliate with 35 different Wikis. Pscj and Nauibotics' arrival The final quarter of the year saw two new users, namely, Pscj and Nauibotics, contribute to the Wiki occasionally but consistently. Pscj started his first edit on 8 October 2013 whereas Nauibotics started on 24 November 2013. Pscj requested to contribute actively soon after on 9 December 2013 and was handed the Admin title by Chingaruna517 moments after. Nauibotics' edits proved even better as his edits earned praise and soon after, was also promoted to an Admin and a Bureaucrat on 13 December 2013 by Chingaruna517 as well. Task Teams Main article: User blog:Torquil/Community Spotlight and Discussion On 14 December 2013, Torquil proposed to delegate different tasks to members of the development group and splitting them into 5 different teams. The proposal was generally a success as it successfully outlined every member's specialty and tasks which they were required to accomplish, making the editing job easier. Project MSG Main article: User blog:Nauibotics/Project MSG Project MSG is a continuous project proposed and lead by Nauibotics on 20 December 2013 with the project itself starting with immediate effect. The main focus is to improve the grammar quality of the site via revisions due to reports of the site having very bad grammar and syntax. 2014: Revamping and Reformatting the Systems The Four Bureaucrats The beginning of 2014 would see Pscj, the newly promoted Admin, achieve the Bureaucrat status on 9 January 2014 after his efforts were evaluated by Torquil. This means the Wiki had 4 active Bureaucrats contributing consistently, with Chingaruna517, Torquil and Nauibotics being the other three. The GSG On 7 February 2014, Pscj proposed the Global Safe Guard in a chat discussion to focus on having at least 6 rollbacks when the wiki itself reaches an extremely active state. The 6 rollbacks were to be from 3 different time-zones, meaning 2 each from the Asian, European and American time-zone, to ensure no form of vandalism ever takes place within the site. This proposal will be effective once the wiki's influx has reached a designated quota. Chingaruna's demotion On 9 February 2014, after violating several rules of the wiki itself and not achieving the standards of an Admin, the administrative board came up with a consensus to relieve Chingaruna517 from his duties. This decision was made because users were voicing their discontent with Chingaruna517's work as well as the user himself damaging the wiki at a very high and frequent rate. After a general vote was held in the site, he stepped down as the Bureaucrat and Administrator of the site but still contributed to the site as a normal user would do. The Project Soma Wiki Revamp On 20 February 2014, the admins proposed a massive revamp in the contents of the wikia for better experience for the viewers as popularity was on the rise. The following months would see a massive spike in activity due to all three Admins contributing effortlessly. New systems were implemented during this period. The new systems included templates that would provide fluent navigation and easier viewing experience. Chapters and articles were updated accordingly to the latest information from the series as well. 2015 The Conclusive Image Revamp On 6 March 2015, the image revamping project was finally brought to a conclusive stage after Jwjchsr, a new user, uploaded all the remaining images needed for correct formatting. After the administrative board revised all the images and removed the unnecessary ones of old mostly from Chingaruna517's tenure as a Bureaucrat, the image revamping project was completed within less than two weeks, in 15 March 2015. Demotion of 1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv Final stages of the Revamp New rollbacks Obtaining Spotlight